Snow Storms and Awkward Talk
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Basically, Russia is visiting Finland's place. Finland has a hidden agenda to find out whether Russia is gay or not. But, he doesn't do this very subtly, at all. Uke!Russia and Naughty!Finland. Feel free to laugh your head off with me at any mistakes or cheesy writing I've done! XD Please review...This story becomes a black hole until I see 1 review. Then it becomes the sun!


**AN: Heyo, my creatures! This is based off a roleplay my friend and I did. I know, the characters are kind of OOC, but come on, it's uke!Russia! My friend was playing Russia and I was Finland, who I made kinda perverted. Yes, we know Russian's don't say 'da' after everything! This was just a bit of fun. ^J^**

Finland trudged through the thick snow, huddling deeper into his jacket. The snow fell heavily and there was quite a strong breeze in the air. There was a strong possibility of a storm. But this did nothing to dampen the Finn's spirits; in fact, this was the reason he was here in the first place. He was on his way to Russia's place. Finland was sure Russia was feeling lonely since the others had left him, and sitting alone in a storm was not going to help. Finland figured that if he kept him company, maybe Russia would be more friendly?

He felt excitement run through him as he reached the door. He knocked and waited with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. Finland gulped when the door was opened to reveal Russia, scarf and all.

He smiled and then realised, he had no idea what to say. 'Oh come on, all that time walking and I still don't know what to say?' he thought, frustrated. Russia seemed in no hurry to speak, either. He was just standing there smiling, rather cutely, Finland thought. He quickly banished those thoughts from his head. 'Come on, don't just stand there! Say something!'

"Hei, Russia!" He finally shouted. "Do you want to do something?" Wow, he was such an idiot. Did he really have to scream, and scream that of all things!?

Well, at least Russia seemed happy, he was still smiling. That was good, wasn't it? "Da, that would be nice." he said.

Finland grinned giddily. He stood there for a few moments, before realising he had to speak. 'Uh, what was I meant to say?' he racked his brains. 'Oh, right!'

"Well, maybe you would like to come with me somewhere?" Finland grinned, evilly. He had a lot of things he would like to do to that Russian. Uh, with him, he meant. "I promise, we'll have fun!"

Russia seemed a little unsure. That smile of Finland's seemed a bit dangerous. But, he supposed it wouldn't hurt. "Sure..."

"That's great!" Finland shouted again with great enthusiasm. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

Russia's smile brightened considerably. "Da! I would like that."

"Yes! We can even- uh, um, heheh, we'll see." Finland blushed at his recent and perverted train of thought. 'Ugh, I need to think before I speak.'

"When do you want me over?"

"Um, how about right now?" Finland blushed. "I mean, you don't want to be stuck here, alone in a storm."

Russia didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, he looked as excited as the Finn, if that was possible. "Da, okay!"

Finland grinned. "Let's go!"

•••TIME JUMP BECAUSE I AM LAZY AND WE DID NOT WRITE IT! STARTING FROM WHEN THEY JUST ENTERED FINLAND'S HOUSE!•••

"Okay, go sit on the couch and I'll go get some drinks. Would you like some vodka?"

"Da."

As he got up to fetch the drinks, Tino kept thinking the same thing over and over. 'Hurry up and ask him! You know why you really wanted him over. Just get it over with! Just say Russia, are you gay? No, no! Not so bluntly, maybe, Russia, do you like guys? No, still to straightforward! I know, Russia, what do you think about guys? Yes! Yes, that's perfect!'

"Have as much as you like." he said as he poured the drink, before sitting next to him. He took a deep breath, 'Go on! Ask him!'

"So, uh, heh heh, Russia, what do you think about, uh..." Oh, this was so awkward! "So Russia, are you interested in...uh," Finland blushed.

"What?"

"Are you interested in gu- gu-... in guyyyyyyyyy- hockey!?" Ugh! He couldn't do this! But did he really have to say hockey, of all things? Finland cleared his voice awkwardly. He needn't have worried, Russia was oblivious to his awkwardness and was still smiling.

"Da, I do."

Okay, it was a start. "Okay, what part do you like? The guys? Or...um...the uh, ball- the game!?" Finland took a big swig of his drink. He cleared his throat, and took Russia's silence as an opportunity to press forward. "Well, I can help you with the guys...if you want. Y'know, in case you're curious." Finland took another swig. Way to be subtle.

"Sure!" He didn't actually know much about hockey, but he did like the coldness. He was happy for Finland to explain the game to him.

"Well," Finland leaned over Russia, wrapping one of his legs around the other's.

"Yeah?" Russia asked, a little nervous. This was certainly an interesting way to explain hockey.

"Would you like to...feel something?" Finland asked slowly, an idea forming in his mind.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Mixed feelings swirled in Russia's stomach, not all of them bad.

"Well," Finland placed his hand on Russia's lower thigh. "Would you like it if I rubbed here? Dont worry, haha, only a little."

Russia looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know."

Finland smirked. "Really? Then let me try..." He stroked Russia's leg slowly, causing him to blush more.

His hand travelled up further. "How about if I touch here?"

"It's okay." Russia mumbled, his gazed focused on the smaller man's hand.

Finland grinned. "You like this, don't you?"

"Uh, I- I..."

"How would you feel if I did this?" he asked as he slid his hand underneath teh back of Russia's shirt.

"...I-it f-feels...g-good? I guess?" Russia mumbled. Actually, it was more than good. It felt amazing and he wanted the Finn to touch him more, he wanted more contact.

"Hmm, well how about this," Finland slid his hand onto Russia's crotch. He had was about to stroke it when he realised something. He was practically sitting on Russia's lap, he was grabbing the Russian's back... and he was palming his crotch. This was not as subtle as he had hoped. He quickly got off of Russia exclaiming, "Oops, heheh, sorry I guess i got carried away!" They sat in silence for a few minutes, Russia blushing red, before Finland decided to break it. He had never been one for silence anyway.

"Erm, would you like some more vodka?"

"D-da." Russia was still in a daze.

The next half hour was just awkward talk about things that neither of them really cared about.

"So, uh, I hope you had fun." Finland said to Russia at the doorway. "I hope I see you again soon."

"Yes, I did have fun. Sure... I hope too see you again, too."

"Uh, Russia, before you leave, would you...?"

"Yes?" Russia said with a questioning look.

'Come on, just ask him! It can't get any worse, not after you practically molested him!' Finland internally yelled at himself. "Russia, would you kiss me!?"

Russia's blush flared up again, and nodded. Leaning down, he closed his eyes a gave Finland a sweet peck on his lips. Finland paused, before wrapping his arms around Russia and threading his hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss. As they broke apart, Finland was struck by a horrible thought as he took in Russia's stunned face. What if Russia was horrified? What if he didn't like Finland? What would he do?

Finland fixed a smile on his face. "So, would you like to come around again?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Finland felt his temper flare and let go of Russia, pushing him away. "What do you mean? Didn't you like that? Don't you like me? What's wrong with you!" he raged.

"Y-yes...I liked it!" Russia hastily replied.

"Really, you don't sound like it! Don't lie to me!"

"No! No, I really did like it, I was just surprised."

"Oh," Finland felt himself calm down, and felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gotten so mad.

It's just... I'm just sick of being shut down by people I open myself up to!" Finland felt himself tear up a bit. "You wont do that to me, will you!?"

Russia pulled him into a hug. "Nyet..."

Finland began to sob, and burried his head in Russia's chest. "Th-thank you! I just want someone to- to hold me, to just love me." Finland sobbed even harder.

Russia hugged him tighter, and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay..."

Finland gripped him harder. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Da..."

"Russia, I think I... I think I love you..." Finland said in a quiet voice.

Russia swallowed, but couldn't help smiling. "I- I think I love you too..." he finally managed.

Finland looked up tearfully. "Really? Yay! Yay! This is great!" he cried, letting go of Russia and spinning around. Russia just smiled at how happy he was.

Seeing Finland happy was all he needed to be happy himself. He didn't need to be a big, strong country anymore.

All he needed was Finland, and now they were together.

**AN: Well, that escalated quickly. HAHAHAHAHA I hope you laughed as much as me at my cheesy writing! XD **

**Thanks to my wakie friend for helping...okay, practically co-writing. ^J^**


End file.
